


Peraltiago Requests

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Peraltiago Requests

Hi! So i want to start writing One-Shots for Peraltiago! But i am stuck in ideas so if you have any comment below!

**Preferences**

_Pre Relationship and Pining_

_Missing Scenes from episodes_

_Parenthood and Pregnancies_

_Fluff_

_Slight Angst_

The only fanfics i’m not comfortable writing are Smut, anything else i am fine with! 


End file.
